


Shouldn't Drink so Much for a Small Bi

by Best_Bi_Ravenclaw



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Best_Bi_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Best_Bi_Ravenclaw
Summary: In which Rich gets drunk at a party and Jake needs to pick him up.





	Shouldn't Drink so Much for a Small Bi

"Rich, what the hell? It's three o'clock in the morning; why are you calling me??" 

"It's not Rich, but you need to pick him up. He's literally trashing my place."

Jake recognized the voice as Brooke's and responded, "Sorry, Brooke. I'm coming over right now."

Sometimes Jake got really tired of Rich and how many times he had to pick him up from parties at 3 A.M. "He never learns," Jake said to himself under his breath. He opened the door to Brooke's house and took in the smell of pot and booze.

"Good, your finally here," Jake looked down to see Chloe, "Rich, get over here, your boyfriend's here!"

"Boyf-," Jake was interrupted by Chloe, "I know what you're going to say. He's literally been talking about you all night."

Rich stumbled into the room, "Jake! OMG, did you hear? I'm totally bi!"

"Yeah, dude, you've kinda been telling everyone all week."

Rich walked over to him. "Oh, yeah! Are you bi too? 'Cuz I really hope you are!" Then Rich yanked Jake down to his height by his jacket and sloppily kissed him. Jake instinctively kissed back before he remembered that Rich was drunk and pulled away. 

Rich's eyes widened, "Oh shit, dude, I'm so sorry."

"I should really get you home." Jake grabbed Rich more forcibly than he should've and escorted him to his car. He realized Rich was gonna have to come to his house since his dad would be pissed if he came home drunk. 

Rich stayed silent the way house, probably due to embarrassment. They, after what seemed like a century, made it to Jake's house and walked in. 

"Uh, I guess you can sleep on the couch. I didn't really get the guest bedroom set up yet."

"Thanks," Rich said, looking at the floor, afraid to look at Jake.

"Um... Good night, I guess."

"Yeah."  
\-----------------------------------  
At about 6 A.M., Jake decided he couldn't go back to sleep, and decided to go grab coffee for Rich and him. He walked into the living room to see Rich was already up. 

"Hey."

This startled Rich and he jumped up from his spot on the couch.

"Hey, Jake. I, uh, couldn't sleep."

"Hah, neither could I. Do you wanna get coffee?"

"Uh, I should probably go home."

"Dude, you obviously have a hangover and you know your dad's gonna yell at you. Grab coffee with me and I'll come home and make breakfast."

Rich smiled and just said, "O.K."

They got into the car and Rich stared out the front window before saying, "Oh my god, I just remembered what happened last night. I'm so sorry, dude."

"Man, it's O.K. I realize you were just drunk."

"Yeah..."

They stopped at Tim Horton's and got coffee. They then came home and Jake made pancakes. Since Jake could tell that Rich really didn't want to go home, he offered for him to sleep at his house tonight too. 

"Um, sure, thanks. My dad probably doesn't care where I am right now, so-"

"Rich, you shouldn't care about him. Hell, you shouldn't even be with him. When I get the guest bedroom set up, do you wanna move in?"

"I really couldn't!"

Jake stood only a couple inches away from Rich. 

"I want you to move in with me." He leaned down and kissed Rich. Rich immediately started kissing back and they made their way to the couch without disconnecting. When they finally pulled away, Rich looked up at Jake and said, "O.K."

They slept in the same bed that night and never did set up the guest bedroom. After Jenna figured out that they were dating, which didn't take long, she spread the information to everyone in school and collectively got about $20 from "RichJake bets". Rich and Jake didn't really care, though. They were two of the most popular kids in school, what was really gonna happen? 

After graduation they ended up going to the same college and roomed in the same dorm. The first party of the year came at some random kid's house and Jake and Rich went. They left surprisingly early, though, at about 1:00 before most kids were too stoned or drunk to comprehend anything. This was mostly because every time Jake would find that Rich had had over 4 drinks, he would tease him saying that he "shouldn't drink so much for a small bi."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is trash.


End file.
